


The extent of empathy

by Andromeda_Collision



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Star trek reverse big bang fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Collision/pseuds/Andromeda_Collision
Summary: Reverse big bang fic for Tumblr posted there with artwork.





	1. Prolouge

“Computer, begin log.”  
Deanna paced backward and forwards in her quarters. She had been meaning to make this log for what felt like a while but didn’t really know how to start. It was all so new, so hard to explain. For days she’d wrestled with the issue; should she tell someone, should she keep it a secret, what was the right thing to do here? She had finally decided to keep it a secret because she felt this was something he had to find out for himself. Really, logging it was risky. Who knows what young ensign would go through all the logs out of boredom? It happened frequently to the work logs, so she had decided to make a new log, which she encrypted better than her counseling one. That should keep anyone out. It was risky to log it, sure, but Deanna knew she had to tell someone, even if it was the computer.

“Recently, it has come to my attention that my empathic ability is not limited to organic life forms,” Taking a breath, she continued. “I noticed about a week ago that I can feel the emotions of one extra lifeform than the count of organic lifeforms on the enterprise. I didn’t notice it at first because the emotions from this being are muted and unclear. He cannot understand them or properly process them, so they are very hard to identify. The non-organic life form I am referring to is Data. Further notes need to be taken about this, as I still fail to see how he could possibly have these emotions when his systems were not designed to process them. Data has already proven he can go beyond his programming, but this is on a whole other level. I will continue to log any significant events and developments regarding this situation. Computer, end log.”

Deanna sighed and flopped down onto her chair. Chocolate, she thought. That’s what I need right now.


	2. Inner Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna experiences Data's first bout of strong emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during where no man has gone before.

Oh what a day it had been! Deanna sometimes wondered how things on the Enterprise were so normal one minute and so insane the next. The ship had just returned from the outer reaches of the universe and she still hadn’t processed it. Her disorientation also came from the crew, she could feel them all trying desperately to fathom what had just occurred, so they could make sense of their own memories. The crew plus one, she thought to herself. Well not really plus, Data was a part of the crew, he just wasn’t meant to be able to feel. She had to admit, it did make it easier to interact with him knowing that he could feel, even if he couldn’t understand, process or identify his feelings. She was going to have to do another log on Data, she decided, but not now. Now she was going to go to ten forward and have dinner. She didn’t particularly feel like isolating herself tonight, especially not after today. The crew would need the support and reassurance of knowing that they were not alone in their confusion.

As she walked through the corridors of the Enterprise, she noticed a small pain in her head. This was not uncommon, often she experienced head pain when another person had a particularly intense feeling, and it had happened before, so she thought nothing of it. Then she stepped in to the turbolift and suddenly it was so much worse. She concentrated on where it was coming from, she was starting to get worried now. To her relief, she was coming closer to it. It was probably coming from ten forward. It was hard to pinpoint one mind in all this chaos and with the pain, so she didn’t try. The feeling was so intense that she should be able to see some physical reaction on the person from which it was coming. She started walking faster as the pain increased. She almost burst into ten forward and to her surprise saw nothing amiss. Everyone was fine.

She shook her head to clear it and moved to sit at the bar. She turned and saw that Dr Crusher was sitting next to her. She decided that if anything was happening physically to the source of the feeling that she couldn’t see, the doctor was her best bet.   
“Doctor, is anyone here exhibiting signs of stress?” She asked, quickly realising how weird and random a question that was.  
“Yes, a few, but it is understandable after what they’ve been through. Why, Counselor, is something wrong?” The Doctor looked a bit worried and Deanna decided not to try and explain, rather to calm her and move to a table.   
It was a good thing, too, that this was her decision because just as she had thought that and almost begun to speak, she realized who it was.  
“No Doctor, I was just making sure all the confusion in my head is not just my own.” They laughed together for a few seconds and then Deanna waved goodbye as she walked purposefully towards the source of her headache.

“Commander, Lieutenant, may I sit?” She inquired, knowing the answer already.  
“Of course counselor. Have a seat.” Data looked at her with curiosity, like he looked at everything, though others might not have seen it. Geordi just looked stunned. He was probably expecting her to be looking for him, considering she was the consuleur and considering he was the only other organic lifeform on this table.   
She was not looking for him, though. She sat, and for a few moments wondered how to approach this. She could feel her head throbbing with pain because of the intense turmoil and confusion in Data’s head, but she didn’t think he even knew it was their. They had probably seen her come in flustered, and seen her anxiously questioning the doctor, so they must have assumed that she didn’t pick this table randomly. Maybe she should start by addressing the feeling they were all feeling, even if one of them didn’t know it. That might let Data know he was not alone, and it might quiet his subconscious, and her head.

“I’m sure you saw me talking to Doctor Crusher just then. I’m just checking up on the crew. I can sense confusion in many, and some still can’t process all that has happened. I am among them, and I think they should all know they are not alone. I’m going to go around to all the tables and see if anyone needs to talk. I thought I’d start here, you two seem friendly enough.” Deanna smiled at them to help ease any tension, and almost immediately felt the pressure in her head stop.  
“Well thank you for that counselor. I knew that when I took this assignment it was going to be crazy but whew, I did not expect to go to edges of our universe.” Geordi laughed, short and nervous. She was still his commanding officer, in a way. She nodded, smiled and said her goodbyes. As she got up to leave she realized to not be made a liar, she now had to go to every table in ten forward. She sighed. She was going to be booked this week. Usually people didn’t want to book counseling appointments if the whole crew went through something, but now she was practically advertising it. Oh well, it’s not like she had any choice. If she was going to keep hiding this, she would have to commit to maintaining the secret.


	3. Measure of a man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case the title wasn't obvious, this is set during measure of a man.

Deanna did not need this today.   
She had just had a patient in who was particularly unhelpful and resistant to her counseling. She had only just started talking to a new ensign who was feeling homesick and unable to fit in, when she felt a sharp pain in her head. She was surprised by the nature of the pain; someone, somewhere on the ship feared for their safety. Concerned, she absentmindedly muttered yes and nodded as the ensign was speaking to mask her discomfort, and tracked the feeling to the source. It was Data! She was surprised. His feeling had been so dulled for almost a year, she had almost forgotten about the first incident. She was sure her eyes widened, because the ensign looked concerned.  
“Are you ok, counselor?” he asked in his short, nervous way. She took a moment to clear her head and then, standing up, she looked to him and made some excuse as to why he had to leave. He was just about to leave, but then he looked back again.  
“Are you sure you’re ok, counselor?” he asked.  
“Yes, i’m sure Mr. Barclay, now could you kindly leave.” she replied, short but firm. He nodded awkwardly and left. She breathed in a sigh of relief. Now to get to the bridge.

As she walked through the corridors she wondered what could possibly be threatening to only one person, especially Data. She was worried that as Data began to socialize with the crew he would develop stronger emotions that he still couldn’t process or understand. It concerned her that these instances of strong emotions could become more frequent. Deciding on a course of action if they did should be done now, she thought. I’d have to tell someone, she thought. There would be to much pain from the headaches to mask it if it was happening frequently. She didn’t want to reveal it to anyone else, it wasn’t really anyone's business. It wasn’t really hers, either, but she can’t just turn off her empathic powers anymore than anyone could just turn off their sense of hearing. She reasoned that it was Data’s business, so she’d tell him. Yes, if this became too frequent, she would tell Data. Satisfied by this conclusion, she reached the turbolift and entered.  
“Bridge.” She commanded. The turbolift immediately sprang to life. She waited somewhat impatiently for it to reach the bridge, and stepped out hastily after it did. Data was not on the bridge, and an ensign had taken over his post. Captain Picard and Commander Riker were also missing. She saw Lieutenant Worf, looking a bit confused, and decided he was her best bet. She walked up to his post, aware of his eyes searching her the whole way there. They hadn’t talked much, and though she hoped to gain at least his respect, she feared as a counselor, a concept Klingons were not familiar with, she would only ever be an acquaintance to him.

“Mr. Worf, where is Commander Data?” She asked.  
“He was on the bridge a moment ago. The Captain took Mr. Data, Commander Riker and Commander Maddox to the observation lounge. Commander Maddox knows Data from his early days after being activated.” He added the last part after seeing her confusion when the last name was said. She sighed. She couldn’t just barge in on a meeting in the observation lounge. What reason could she possibly give? She sighed, and rubbed her still aching head. Whatever was happening in there, she could tell Data was scared of it.  
“Counselor, did you need anything else?” Worf was looking impatient now. She realized she was still standing right near Worf. Even though she had so many more questions, she knew that Worf’s answers were not going to be helpful to her right now. She would have to find out the situation from the Captain or Will later on.  
“No, Lieutenant Worf, that’s all.” She turned and made for the turbolift, leaving a no doubt confused bridge crew and a even more confused Klingon.

Deanna returned to her quarters and contacted Will via her pad. She tried to make the communica inconspicuous so Will would not realize how she knew something was wrong with Data. Waiting for a reply, she sat on her bed and just thought for a bit. Her session with ensign Barclay was meant to have gone for an hour, so she had about 40 minutes of free time. She wondered about this Commander Maddox. Who was he that he could inspire such fear in Data? She wasn’t going to find out by sitting here, she knew, so she read a bit while waiting for Will to reply.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Will replied. Or, rather, he turned up at her quarters and told her everything.  
“...and now Captain Picard is trying to find a way to stop this reassignment.” He finished. She nodded, stunned. So that’s why Data had felt threatened. This Commander Maddox wants to essentially kill him, and he thinks Data isn’t sentient. That was enough to make anyone scared. She realized that she was the sole person who knew 100% that Data is sentient. She shouldn’t tell anyone yet, but if this escalated, she might have to. She was just walking Will to the door when they both got a message on their pads. He stopped and read his, while she moved to the table where her’s sat. Before she could, Will finished reading his and sighed heavily. She stopped and waited for the explanation that was inevitably coming.  
“Deanna, it’s an invitation to a party. Data’s retirement party.” Will looked stunned, just as stunned as she felt.  
“So, this is the Captains solution.” She said. She and Will both knew that if Picard had resorted to this, the situation required it. Picard never did things unnecessarily. Will nodded and bent his head in sorrow.  
“Well, Deanna, I guess I’ll see you there.” He said, waving to her as he left. She went to her pad and read the full invitation. It was clearly written by Data, it conveyed all the relevant facts in a short and concise manner with a few added formalities Data knew humans found preferable. She smiled sadly. She was going to have to hide the onslaught of emotions of Data, herself, and the entire crew, if she wanted to get through this party. Suddenly, she realized she had a patient due in a minute. She quickly composed herself and sat on her normal chair. As luck would have it, she had no appointments scheduled at the time of the party. After this one, she would head off to ten forward for Data’s retirement party. Forced retirement. She wished Picard had found another way, but she knew not to blame him. He can only do so much. Her comm sounded, and her next patient was asking to come in. She let them in and began the session.

An hour later in ten forward, the small gathering of Data’s friends was assembled. They had brought presents, and Data was currently unwrapping Worf’s present. He was trying to salvage the wrapping paper, and was meticulously unsticking the tape so not to rip the wrapping paper. Wesley told him he was meant to just rip it, but Data countered with the fact that you can reuse it if you don’t rip it. He succeeded and got the wrapping paper off in one piece, much to the gathering’s amusement, and Wesley just shook his head.  
“Data, you’re missing the point.” He whined. Data looked a bit annoyed and ripped the wrapping paper. The assembled company laughed at this odd display. Deanna started to tune out when Worf and Pulaski began passive aggressive debate about the book Worf had given Data. She had heard those two argue to many times, and really didn’t care to hear it again. Data excused himself and made his way over to Geordi, who was sitting alone. Deanna was hit by a sudden wave of feeling, but it was her own this time. How could anyone not see that Data could feel? How could people not see his sympathy for others, his kindness with which he approached the world? He was clearly comforting Geordi, who probably thought this was unfair, which it is. Deanna tried to make idle conversation with Will, while also watching Data and Geordi with one eye. They seemed to reach a resolution of some sort, and Geordi walked out. Data came back to the group soon after. 

After the party in Ten Forward, Deanna went to bed. She was exhausted after the emotions, the news and the party. She fell asleep before she could count to 10.

The morning came with a grim air. As soon as she woke up, she could tell something was wrong. She could feel the unease of some members of the crew. Whatever it was was not widely known. She especially felt Will’s resistance to something, Picards anger and defiance and a even greater fear in Data. Something had happened. She quickly dressed and was just about to go investigate, when her comm rang. Someone was at the door. The explanation had come to her. She opened her door and was greeted by Will, looking upset and angry. She waved him in, but he didn’t want to sit down.  
“I’ll get straight to the point,” He started “Data has been deemed the property of Starfleet. He cannot refuse the transfer or resign. Captain Picard has challenged this ruling, but without sufficient legal personal, I am required to serve as the prosecutor. I have to prove Data is starfleet’s property. I don’t want to and I don’t believe it, but if I refuse or don’t try, Data will be deemed starfleet's property without a fight.” Will took a deep breath and turned to her, waiting for a reaction. She knew Will was adept in a courtroom, so Data’s survival depended on…  
“Who’s defending?” She asked. If it was the Captain, Data had a chance. If it was anyone else, she was going to have to reveal what she knew as evidence. That would tip the verdict over.   
“Captain Picard.” Will said, looking at her, gauging her reaction. He knew that the Captain was better than him at this, and it seemed like he took comfort in this fact. He wanted to lose. She smiled a little. He would try his best in some ways, but you can never use all your energy when you don’t believe what you are saying. 

“Data will be ok Will. You have to do your best, but we both know that the Captain will win if he wants to. I’ve never seen him lose a battle like this. You have to do this, don’t blame yourself.”  
Will smiled at her, and they said their goodbyes as he was due at the hearing soon. He left, and she sat back on her chair, and waited for her first patient. Waiting for news all day was going to be horrible.

As it turned out, she only had to wait 10 minutes. Will came rushing back into her quarters before her first patient of the day had even come in. He explained what he had done, and that the Captain had called for a recess. He was angry at himself for doing it, but he knew if he had presented anything less, he would’ve been called out for not trying and Data would have been dismantled. She listened patiently, letting him talk it through. She knew that Will just needed an ear, and that he knew she could do nothing about it. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. But she would not give that evidence unless it became absolutely necessary. When Will had finished, she reassured him. They laughed when she heavily implied that Captain Picard could win this and that he would easily beat Will, and he just looked at her and said “I know, I know, I just get worried.” She had to kick him out then, because she had a patient coming in and she was sure the hearing would resume soon. She tried really hard to concentrate on what her patient was saying, but her mind was elsewhere. Specifically, with the people in the hearing right now. She focused on them, and determining their emotions. The Captain was confident, but also terrified. Data was a little embarrassed and fearful, though she could feel his trust in the Captain. Will was feeling admiration, and lastly, Commander Maddox was feeling guilty, confused, inhuman and sad at the same time. 

She focused her attention back on her patient with the knowledge that all was going reasonably well, and hopefully, Data would be deemed free to choose. After her patient had left, Geordi rushed in to her quarters. He had an appointment booked now to deal with Data leaving, but something in his expression made her think that it will not be needed. 

“Counsellor! Counsellor! Data is staying! He has been allowed to refuse the transfer!” Geordi was practically bouncing with excitement. “There’s a party to celebrate!” Suddenly, Geordi seemed to realize he was technically in a counselling session and that a senior officer was staring at him as he shouted.   
“Sorry counsellor, I guess I just got a bit to excited. I came to cancel my appointment and also tell you about the party.” Geordi looked sheepish and grabbed the back of his neck a bit awkwardly.  
“It’s perfectly alright, I am quite excited myself. I will be at the party.” Deanna smiled and Geordi walked back out into the corridor. They exchanged a short, awkward wave, and the door closed behind him. Deanna smiled to herself. The hearing had ended well, and she hadn’t had to reveal Data’s secret. It was weird that she knew his secret and he didn’t, but oh well. When he was ready she would tell him. You can’t interfere in the natural course of a persons emotion development, and as a counsellor, Deanna knew that well. Well, she thought, this will make an interesting third addition to my log on Data’s emotions. Smiling slightly, she got ready for the party. There was no urgency in it, so she would do the log after the party. She wouldn’t miss this celebration for the world.


	4. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the most toys.

Deanna was with a patient when she felt it. A light go out, in a way, except it wasn’t death. Just a sleep. That was normal, crew members who had night shifts fell asleep at weird hours. Just cause it was 1200 hours didn’t mean anything. It was normal. So normal in fact that she didn’t even check to see who it was. After all, she was with a client. It was only later she found out that what she felt was not normal at all. After the client had left, she had a free hour. As she was getting ready to relax, she felt a wave of shock from the bridge. Something had happened. And it was then she realized that the crew member she had felt falling asleep was Data. 

Something must have happened on his mission, she concluded. Data couldn’t sleep, but he could be incapacitated. She didn’t go to the bridge then, because she could feel he was not dead, and she didn’t want the bridge crew to have suspicions and theories about how she could feel something was more off than normal. No, she thought, she couldn’t justify it all with their shock, that happens quite a lot. They wouldn’t think she could feel Data get hurt, so they wouldn’t know how she knew someone was unconscious. She leaned back in her chair, worry filling her. This was not normal. She knew something was really wrong. The feelings she was getting from the bridge told her that. She composed herself, and got ready for her next client.

After a few more appointments, she got the news. Data was dead. Or so everyone thought. But she knew that what she had felt was not death. It was something bad, sure, but he was not dead. This was going to be hard. She couldn’t tell them, but how could she not tell them? Even if she did, what good would it do? She couldn’t feel Data anymore, he must still be on the station for some reason. She couldn’t figure out why he would stay, or who would force him to stay and why, but she knew she had to find out. She had to find a way to get the Enterprise back to the station without revealing what she knew.

She sighed, and got ready for her next appointment. She was going to have to help them through this and steer them back to where it happened. She could say that she thought it would bring them closure, but she knows it won’t, and Picard probably knows just enough about the crew and Deanna’s methods to know that. She sighed again. Her next appointment slot was free, so she decided to go to ten forward for some chocolate mousse. She could have it in her quarters, but more than ever the crew needed to see that the senior staff were holding up. 

On her way to ten forward she felt the crew more clearly. It was easier to feel their emotions when she could see them or be in close proximity with them. They were in shock, that was to be expected, and some of them who processed grief very quickly were already in denial. Not many of them were unaffected, after all Data worked with many areas on the ship, and he was a senior officer, so most of them worked with him at some point and all of them knew of him. It was going to be hard for them until they found out what had really happened. She wanted so badly to tell Picard to turn the ship around and go back for Data, but there were still people who needed their help on Beta Agni II. She would have to wait till the Enterprise helped them to try and steer them around.

As she reached ten forward, she noticed that it was unusually quiet. There were only two minds occupying the space behind the door. She decided not to identify them, so she could be surprised when she walked in. It made it more fun when she didn’t know who was there. Well, Guinan was probably one, but who was the other? She opened the door and walked in. There, behind the bar in ten forward, sat Geordi La Forge. Guinan was behind the counter and neither of them were speaking. Guinan looked up when she came in and nodded to her, but Geordi didn’t acknowledge her presence at all. She knew this would be hard for him, but right now he was almost impossible to read. That was bad. He was feeling nothing, and everything all at once. This had hit him hard.

She took a few steps towards the bar, and Geordi still didn’t turn to look. He was definitely aware of her presence now, and was probably preparing himself for her approach. She was the counsellor, he was alone in ten forward after what he thought was the death of his best friend. He knew why she was here, or at least what she was about to do. She stopped for a second, wondering if maybe it might be a better idea to not press him right now, but as she stopped she felt a clear response from his mind; disappointment. He did want to talk, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Reassured what she was doing was right, she closed the distance and sat on the stool next to him.

“Geordi, I--” She started, but he cut her off.  
“Sorry counsellor, but I don’t need condolences, I need an opinion.” Geordi spoke with pain, but also drive. He had definitely found something to distract his mind.  
“Go ahead.” Deanna said. She was interested about where this was going.   
“I’m trying to figure out how the shuttle exploded. It doesn’t make sense! I’ve looked over all the scans about a hundred times, and there is only one possible explanation, which is the one I am going to have to take to the captain, but I don’t believe it for a minute and I’ll tell him that!” Geordi was angry, but with nobody in particular. Maybe he was just angry with fate. She so wished she could tell him what she knew, the words were on the tip of her tongue, ready to jump off into the air. Not dead, not dead, not dead.  
“What is this explanation, Geordi?” She asked, her voice calming.   
“Pilot error! But in Data’s case, that is impossible!” He almost yelled the words out. “What do you think, counsellor? Did our scans miss something? Could it be… could it be pilot error? Did I miss something?” He turned to her, desperate for some other opinion, some other view to compare to his own. She took a deep breath before answering.  
“I think that these are questions that I do not have the expertise to answer, but if you did miss something, I think you will find out what it is.” She smiled at him, and he smiled back, a sad, heavy smile.   
“Thank you, Counsellor. I needed to hear that. Now, I have to go clean out Data’s quarters. Excuse me.” He said. He then got up and walked out of ten forward. Deanna watched him, worry clear in her eyes. Until she could find a way to get to Data and bring him back, Geordi was going to have a hard time. Cleaning out his quarters would be hard. Seeing her worry, Guinan spoke.  
“Do you want a chocolate mousse, Counsellor?” Guinan asked, looking at Deanna with a knowing look, almost too knowing. Guinan couldn’t know that Data wasn’t dead, could she? She wanted so badly to ask her, but she knew she couldn’t. If Guinan didn’t volunteer the information, she either didn’t know or was keeping it for a good reason. She didn’t want to push it, so she just accepted and ate her mousse in silence.  
\----------  
Deanna, after eating her chocolate mousse, went back to her quarters to sleep. She had heard through the grapevine of the ship that Worf had been selected to replace Data at operations. She had already decided that she would talk to him on his walk to the bridge the next day, and talk to him a little bit. Worf would never book an appointment with her, as Klingons don’t have a high opinion of counsellors, but though he would never book an appointment, she believed that she had gained his respect, at least. She reached her quarters and got ready for bed. It took her a long time to get to sleep that night, he mind full of what ifs and maybes.

In the morning, Deanna was ready to act. She thought it was fully possible that she wouldn’t have to, as Geordi was so set on finding out what had happened. His determination to figure this out might lead to the solution, leaving her to keep her secret a little bit longer. She had always known it couldn’t stay secret forever, but she wanted Data to be the first to know, not the last. She left her quarters intending to intercept Worf on his way to the bridge, and was lucky enough to see him walk right past her. She had been walking with a ensign who she’d seen yesterday for a appointment, and as she saw him she ended her conversation and matched pace with Worf.  
“Your first watch at Ops?” She said to Worf, making it clear she intended to be there. She immediately felt resistance from him, and knew he knew why she was doing this.   
“I have served at the position before.” He said, betraying a little emotion. A mix of annoyance, sadness and anger. He had used this to try and cut off the conversation quickly, but Deanna wasn’t going to let him out of it that easily.  
“I’ve been concerned about you.” She said, trying to gauge his reaction. He stiffened.  
“About me? Why?” He replied, somewhat sharpley. They were approaching the turbolift now, and Worf looked like he was going to try and shake her. She almost laughed. He wouldn’t. She could feel him mind now, and she knew he wanted to see what she was going to say.   
“Because I know how I'd feel if I was asked to replace Data at his station.” She replied.

They stepped into the turbolift together, and Worf spoke.  
“Bridge.” the turbo lift whirred into action and Worf continued. “Promotion due to the death of a crewmate is commonplace on Klingon ships.” She almost sighed, but stopped herself. He already knew what she was going to say.  
“I know, but this isn't a Klingon ship, and Data was your friend. And it's the second time you've replaced a crewmate who's died.” She felt her own sadness at Tasha’s death return when she brought it up, but she knew there was no point having this discussion if the weren’t going to get anywhere. Hard things had to be said. Worf looked like he was feeling the same ache in his heart for Tasha that she felt, and he replied.  
“I honour Data's memory, as I did Lieutenant Yar's, by attempting to perform their duties as well as they did.” He definitely wanted to end this conversation now, so she thought it would be best to wrap it up, but she wasn’t going to end weak.  
“In true Klingon fashion.” She replied just as the turbolift reached the bridge and the doors opened. They stood across from each other staring for a few seconds, and then Worf spoke.  
“I appreciate your concern.” Worf said, and Deanna could tell he meant it. She was shocked for a second, but as he exited the turbolift she smiled at nothing, then exited herself. 

After only a few minutes on the bridge, she could tell that the crew was distracted. They had just lost Data, after all, and she felt she would serve the ship better booking in extra appointment slots than being on the bridge right at this moment. She told the Captain as such, and he let her leave and adjust her appointments so that she could fit people on her waiting list in on their breaks. She returned to her quarters and started her appointments. She was notified when they reached the planet and again when the result of the away mission were heard. It was all a set up. There was never a need for the compound Fajo sold. He had set it up, and all to capture Data. She was not surprised by this news, though she didn’t know exactly what had happened, she had assumed Fajo must have been involved in some way. 

And now, the Enterprise was on a course for the last known coordinates of Fajos ship. They were busy calculating how far he could have gone and sending out coded messages to other starships to make the search easier, and Deanna was still stuck in appointments. Not all of them were about Data, those people had already cancelled in celebration of the news that Data was never dead, so she still had two appointments to get through before she could go to the bridge and see what was happening first hand, and not by word of mouth or with her empathic abilities. 

When her appointments were finally over, she rushed to the bridge to watch all that was going on. Soon, they located Fajos ship and beamed Data and Fajo aboard. She could feel Data’s anger and Fajo, which was understandable, but something unbelievable happened that she did not see coming. Data had a phaser pointed at Fajo, and it discharged in transport. Chief O’Brien disarmed it, and Data claimed it must have been a malfunction. Deanna didn’t think so. Something beyond his captivity had made him angry, and that anger had almost been able to override his ethical program. It was eerily similar to the anger of an organic life form. Anger really doesn’t change that much between species. Deanna could feel that Data’s emotions were taking a deeper root inside of him, becoming more a part of how he makes decisions. Data was no longer an objective party, and really, he never was, as she had always been able to feel emotions from him. This event, however, had caused his emotions to have a part in his decisions. When she was back in her quarters that night, she made the longest log in her file on Data so far.


End file.
